Consumer products may comprise one or more perfumes and/or perfume delivery systems that can provide a desired scent to such product and/or a situs that is contacted with such a product and/or mask an undesirable odor. While current perfumes and perfume delivery systems provide desirable odors, consumers continue to seek products that have scents that may be longer lasting and that are tailored to their individual desires (see for example USPA 2007/0275866 A1 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/133,866)—unfortunately the pool of perfume raw materials and perfume delivery systems that is available is still too limited, due for example to potential supply constraints, to completely meet the perfume community's needs. Thus, perfumers need an ever larger pool of perfume raw materials and perfume delivery systems that can replace current or serve as alternatives to current perfume materials.
Applicants believe that the perfume raw materials and compositions, including the delivery systems, disclosed herein expand the perfume community's options, as such perfume raw materials can provide the overall performance, including, for example, character and/or odor profiles, of p-tert.Butyl-alpha-methyldihydrocinnamic aldehyde which is also known as Lilial®.